


Food and News

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [24]
Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Cosmo brings food and news.
Relationships: Cosmo Brown/Don Lockwood
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Kudos: 32
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Food and News

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Pacific Rim AU' or 'huddling for warmth'.
> 
> Set before the movie.

"So much for _sunny_ California," Don Lockwood muttered, tugging the blanket tighter around himself as he waited for Cosmo to return with food.

His gloomy mood lifted when he heard someone whistling in the hallway. Only one person in their apartment building whistled like that. Soon enough, Cosmo entered their apartment. "I come bearing food, and news."

"Food _and_ news?" Don asked as Cosmo shed his raincoat and galoshes. "Please, share both. I'm starving and all ears."

Cosmo flicked his ears with a grin. "No, _I'm_ all ears."

"Idiot. Get over and share." Don lifted the blanket to emphasize his invitation.

Still grinning, Cosmo curled up with Don and presented him with the paper bag he'd been carrying. "Piping hot fish and chips."

"Maybe I should just sit here and hold the bag." Don mused. His stomach growled the next moment and they both laughed. "Or maybe not."

They dug into the food with gusto. Between bites, Cosmo shared his news. "I ran into a friend of mine: Terry Henderson. He told me that Monument Studios is looking for musicians to play music while they film their movies."

"Not _quite_ what I'd hoped for." Don licked the grease from his fingers. "Still, I suppose it gets us in the door."

Cosmo nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly! Just watch for the right moment to get yourself in front of the camera."

"Exactly." Don kissed Cosmo's cheek. "Thanks, Cos."

Grinning, Cosmo gave him a proper kiss, greasy and tasting of fish. "We're on our way."

"Yes, we are." Don pulled Cosmo close, grateful all over again that his best friend had come with him to California. It wouldn't be the same without him.


End file.
